The Truth or Dare Game Show! (With the Phineas and Ferb characters)
by Allisonkeys16
Summary: Welcome to the Truth or Dare game show! Anything goes in here! Phineas can kiss Izzy, Baljeet can get more wedgies, and Ferb can finally get Vanessa! T because I'm paranoid. SCHOOL SEASON SLOWER UPDATES ONCE A WEEK.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anybody in this story!**

**(Phineas and the rest of the gang are 13)**

* * *

Allisonkeys16: Welcome to _**The Truth or Dare Game **__**Show!**_ I'm your host, allisonkeys16, and these are our game show contestants! Welcome Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Django, Vanessa, and the Fireside girls!

Phineas: How did we get here? A few seconds ago, we were in my backyard!

Isabella: I'm getting freaked out! Are you, like, a magician or something?

Allisonkeys16: Of course not! I am totally real! Oh, and don't worry, you won't be here for long. Only, maybe 50 episodes... If the audience wants that many episodes.

_Audience Cheers_

Allisonkeys16:Yup! You are definitely going to be here for a while!

Buford: Can I still give Baljeet super wedgies?

Baljeet: Really? Even on a game show? You're going to humiliate me in front of the whole world!?

Buford: That's my plan!

Allisonkeys16: Sorry, Baljeet, but anything goes on this game show!

Buford: I like this girl. She gets me.

Allisonkeys16: (Pats Buford on the back) I get everybody on this show.

Baljeet: You do not get me!

Allisonkeys16: (whispers) If reviewers get you to kiss Ginger, then will you agree with me?

Baljeet: THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST GAME SHOW EVER!

Allisonkeys16: That's the spirit! Now, here are the rules to this game show:

-I can have up to three truth or dares each episode.

-you can send a truth or dare to me by PMs ONLY! If I answer to reviews, **It will be breaking a fanfiction rule.**

-Keep it PG13 and under, please.

-There can be guest stars. Example: One Direction, Justin Beiber, etc.

-The most important rule: Have fun!

Phineas: are you sure there is no way out of the 50 episodes?

Allisonkeys16: If all goes well, there will be more than 50 episodes!

_Audience Cheers_

Phineas: Oh, come on!

Sorry, Phin, but the odds are never in your favor. (whispers) Unless you would like to kiss Isabella...

_Audience Roars_

Phineas: (Blushes) I don't like her.

Alliosnkeys16: sure... Well, see you next time on **_The Truth or Dare Game Show!_**

* * *

**As you can tell, Phineas likes Isabella but doesn't notice it yet. Please send in truth or dares, and if you have any questions, send them by reviewing. _See Ya!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANYBODY HERE!**

**I am also doing more dares than usual so... ENJOY!**

* * *

**Allisonkeys16: **Welcome back to**_The Truth or Dare Game Show!_**I'm your host allisonkeys16, and today is a very special day.

Baljeet: Why?

allisonkeys16: I want to thank _IHATETOAD, _for giving the BEST DARE EVER! I mean, seriously, who wouldn't want to be sitting in the mud for ten minutes?!

Baljeet: Wait, what?

Allisonkeys16: Ugh, for a smart kid, you sure are slow at processing things. INTO THE MUD YOU GO! (Pushes him into a huge pool filled with mud)

Buford: Man, this girl is just too cool!(tries to give me a high five and misses, falling right into the mud.)

Allisonkeys16: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is just too funny!(Pushes the rest of the cast in)

Isabella: YOU ARE CRAZY!

Allisonkeys16: I KNOW!

Buford: I don't like this girl anymore.

Allisonkeys16: WHAT!

Buford: I said, umm... I got nothing.

Allisonkeys16: YOU GOT NOTHING!? YOU GOT NOTHING?! Calm down allison, calm down... Buford, DON"T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!

Buford: Okay, okay!

Allisonkeys16: that's better. Now, since it is five minutes into this dare, I am going to add some more fun! JAMES, BRING OUT THE TOADS!

James: Coming, master...

Allisonkeys16: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (throws the toads in the pool)

Isabella: AHHHH! IT'S ON MY HEAD!

Vanessa: Boo, hoo. Take a hike. I'm just wondering how I got here.

Ferb: The world may never know.

Isabella: HELLO?! THERE'S A TOAD ON MY HEAD!

Phineas: I'll help!

Allisonkeys16: Aww... Isn't that cute! ( Phineas glares at her, while Isabella blushes) 10 minutes are UP!

Baljeet: YIPPEE! (jumps out of the mud)

Buford: Was this dare even necessary?

Allisonkeys16: YES, YES IT WAS!

Buford: ...

Allisonkeys16: NEXT DARE! (takes out an envelope) Hmm... Which to choose... Oh! This is going to put Phineas on the spot.

Phineas: Please tell me that's in a good way...

Allisonkeys16: Nope! But before we do that, I would like Ferb to come right on down! (Ferb walks down, hesitantly) I want you to do what ForeverBella15 suggested...(whispers in his ear)

Ferb: (smiling) I am going to enjoy this... (walks over to Phineas and kicks him)

Phineas: OWWWWWW!

Ferb: I am so sorry! My foot is possessed!

Phineas: Yeah, right...

Allisonkeys16: (laughs her head off, and her head rolls into the audience, still laughing)

Isabella: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Allisonkeys16: Don't worry, I can grow my head back, see? (Grows head back) Now, for Phineas' awkward moment!

Phineas: this girl is freaking me out... (walks over to her slowly)

Allisonkeys16: I want to also thank FireBlade1997 and all the other fangirls (or boys) out there who suggested this. (whispers in Phineas' ear as he turns beet red)

Phineas: Nope, nope nope nope nope nope!

Allisonkeys16: yep, yep yep yep yep yep! ISABELLA! GET OVER HERE!

Isabella: (walks over carefully) you aren't going to kill me, are you?

Allisonkeys16: Now why would I kill you? Then my favorite couple wouldn't get together! PHINABELLA FOREVER!

Phineas: What is that?

Allisonkeys16: STOP GETTING IN PEOPLE'S BUSINESS! NOW GO ON!

Phineas: I, I, I... isabellaikindoflikeyoumorethanafriendsopleasedontk illme!

Isabella: Phineas, I can't understand you. (gets closer to him, making him blush) say it slower.

Phineas: Okay... (takes a deep breath) Isabella, I kind of... sort of... maybe... totally... like you.

Isabella: (hopefully) more than a friend?

allisonkeys16: get ready for the good part! (takes out popcorn)

Phineas: ...Yes.

Isabella: (Isabella kisses him on the lips, causing fireworks and the audience roar louder than a T-REX. Phineas' eyes open wide, but slowly close.)

Random fangirl: It happened! it finally happened! Phinabella CAME TRUE! YIPEEE!

Allisonkeys16: Best kiss I have ever seen... And that is coming from a girl who has read A LOT of fanfiction.

Phineas: What was that?

Isabella: A kiss.

Phineas: (passes out)

Allisonkeys16: JAMES!

James: yes, master?

Allisonkeys16: take Phineas to room 1500, he needs his rest.

James: Okay, master. (drags him off the stage)

Allisonkeys16: Wasn't that great? i will treasure that memory forever... I can't believe that I lived to see it! I mean, with the way the TV show was going, it seemed as if they were never going to kiss.

Random fangirl: I know, right?

Allisonkeys16: Baljeet, I'm feeling generous. Here is a dare for you! (From ForeverBella15 again) It's your lucky day!

Baljeet: YIPEEE! (kisses ginger, who instantly faints) Oops!

Allisonkeys16: Ugh. JAMES! WE GOT ANOTHER ONE!

James: (drags ginger off the stage)

Allisonkeys16: This is from Fanatic97. Baljeet, do you like the transformers?

Baljeet: (steam blowing out of his ears)I HATE THEM! THEY DO NOT EVEN MAKE SENSE! CARS DO NOT WALK OR TALK OR FIGHT IN ANY WAY! THEY ARE TOTALLY STUPID, AND I WISH ALL OF THEM WOULD GOT TO THE DUMP! CURSE YOU TRANSFORMERS!

Allisonkeys16: ... There's your answer, I guess. I need more suggestions, so review! Remember, there can be guest stars! (whispers) please be 1D, please be 1D... GOODBYE!

**Okay, I did a lot of dares for a reason. I haven't updated for almost 2 weeks, and i want to apologize for that by giving 4 dares and 1 truth. Anyway, Axis22, If you are reading this, I love your story Not Bettter Left Unsaid. Keep up the good work! PLZ REVIEW!**


	3. UPDATE

Allisonkeys16: Hey guys! The Truth or Dare Game Show isn't on air yet. Phineas is still unconscious...

Audience: Aww...

Allisonkeys16: I just came to say that from now on, I can only accept suggetions sent by PM. If you have suggestions in a review, plz resend them to my PM. I am doing this so This story won't be deleted. So, if you want more episodes of the Truth or Dare Game Show, I suggest that you PM me from now on. Thanks!

Baljeet: Who are you talking to?

Allisonkeys16: SHUT YOUR YAPPS!

Baljeet:...

Allisonkeys16: Bye!


End file.
